


Toil & Trouble

by charleybradburies



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Gay Character, Children, Clone Club-centric, Clones, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: femslash100, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a big day for the Clone Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toil & Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Fan Flashworks Challenge #97: Sweet & Sour   
>  femslash100 challenge #464: hunger + kinks cycle: 30A #19: punishment   
>  1-million-words Weekend Challenge: Matchmaker.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! xx

“You know, I probably should’ve seen this coming.”

“Shut up, Sarah, and help me with this tie.”

“One day of your life, you can’t tie your _own_ bloody tie?” Sarah gripes. She goes over to him, punches him in his shoulder, and flips up his collar.

“Mum, Sarah’s being violent again,” Felix taunts, and Siobhan sighs.

Cal laughs, and Kira giggles, then rushes over to them, thrusting her arms around Felix’s waist just as Sarah finishes with the multicolor-striped (but not rainbow, because it was missing purple) tie.

“Look at you, you're a proper fairy princess,” Felix coos, returning Kira’s hug as best he can.

“Oi, she isn’t the _only_ one!” Sarah exclaims as Alison struts in, surrounded by a floral number that was either the color of bubblegum, or of vomit. Alison gives her a smile that tells Sarah she’ll be in trouble later, but they both know that Alison’s idea of punishment has no merit in terms of stopping Sarah from doing anything objectionable. 

Usually the opposite, actually.

“Cosima’s just informed me that Scott's ready, and Father Nuñez is here as well.”

Kira jumps to follow Alison into the yard.

"I'm just gonna grab a snack or some shit," Sarah mumbles, turning back into the kitchen, and Alison puts a death grip to her forearm. 

"Sarah, there will be _plenty_ to eat later _without_ stalling your brother's wedding."

"That a threat, or a promise, Mrs Hendrix?"

Alison pulls her outside, leaving the slightest bruise on Sarah's arm.

"Both."


End file.
